The utilization of a sole arm in windshield wiper arrangements is essential when it is necessary to reduce the cost of automobile equipment. Nevertheless, when a sole arm is employed, it is most often advisable to adapt the course of the arm in a manner such that the surface swept by the blade is the widest possible for the safety and comfort of the driver as well as the passengers. A large number of windshield wiper arrangements with a sole arm have already been proposed, among which there may be cited those described in the French patent Nr. 2 508 399 and in the German patent Nr. 37 42 635.
These arrangements are normally intended to be mounted in the center of the lower portion of the windshield and generally include a complex, indeed cumbersome and costly arrangement in order to assure work over a swept surface as wide as possible.
In the case of the French patent document, the windshield wiper arrangement includes a casing which encloses a transmission with gears and a crank and which is given the same movement of rotation as that of the arm of the windshield wiper. Such transmission system enables generating a complex motion of the arm in which motion such arm may in the course of its rotation pass through several values of length of which in particular two are maximum and three minimum.
In the case of the German patent document, the transmission system is still more complicated and this in oroer to permit the arm of the windshield wiper to effect a different trajectory as well in one sense of rotation as in the other.
Not only the complexity of these known systems raises the manufacturing and assembly costs, but it is generally accompanied by an increase in the moments of inertia of the arrangement which necessitates a more powerful driving motor and thus likewise more expensive.
The present invention thus has as its principal purpose to provide a windshield wiper arrangement which is particularly simple and economic.
The present invention also has as purpose to provide a windshield wiper arrangement with a sole arm for an automotive vehicle which assures a good swept surface by the arm of the windshield wiper and which is intended to be assembled in a position close to a lower corner of the windshield while presenting a reduced space requirement.